


a rose but only one

by greywardenblue



Category: October Daye Series - Seanan McGuire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywardenblue/pseuds/greywardenblue
Summary: Two mothers choose to be kind to each other, for once.
Relationships: Janet Carter | Miranda Marks & October "Toby" Daye
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	a rose but only one

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to "janet sits in her lonely room".

Toby glanced at her phone to check the time and noticed the new message. From Janet, of all people.

_What’s the result?_

She almost snorted, the comparison of the divorce to some kind of football match too funny to ignore.

_2-0. Mom threw a fit._

When she looked up she saw August talking to Simon, the two of them both laughing, joyful to finally have each other again. She only hesitated for a moment before she lifted the phone to take a picture.

“You’re sending that to Janet?” Tybalt asked over her shoulder.

“I’m feeling generous today,” Toby said as she clicked send. “And it _is_ her granddaughter, missing for a century. I wonder if she cares.”

There was only a short pause before the response came.

 _Thank you_.

Toby was about to make a comment about Janet forgetting her manners when the image came through. Gillian, smiling bright as the sun, the color of her eyes glamoured but her face still freckled.

“See?” Toby said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the phone. “Maybe being kind to each other isn’t always so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on Simon redemption high and somehow assuming Janet is less shitty than Amandine. We'll see how wrong I am.


End file.
